Atrαcción Principαl
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ryoma observa a Sakuno. *Rating T por smut*. - - RyoSaku.


AN: ¡Otra traducción! RyoSaku. :) Muchas gracias a Cinpii por dejarme traducir algunos de sus fics. Si saben inglés, LÉANLOS. Porque tiene unos simplemente geniales.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Y el fic original es de **Cinpii.**

* * *

**Atracción Principal**

* * *

La acorraló el día en que le habían asignado la limpieza del salón. Pasaron varios momentos y él permanecía de pie junto a la puerta, observando como su falda se levantaba cada vez que se ponía de puntillas para borrar el pizarrón. El material de su blusa se tensaba contra el contorno de sus pechos cada vez que limpiaba, y sus ojos se entrecerraron porque la tela se tensaba aún más cuando ella inhalaba.

Los débiles rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las ventanas, iluminando su piel expuesta, mientras él admiraba el juego de luces que bailaban sobre su largo cabello. Disfrutaba mirarla en aquellos momentos de descuido. Era demasiado reservada cuando estaba al tanto de su presencia.

Estaba limpiando el polvo de la tiza de su pecho cuando él entró al salón, sus ojos ahogándose en la imagen de_ lo bien_ que rellenaba su uniforme escolar. La puerta se cerró detrás de él con tranquila finalidad.

Ella se giró al oír sus pasos.

—Oh, eres tú —le dijo, sonriéndole a modo de saludo—. Pensé que eran los demás, que volvían de vaciar los botes de basura.

Negó con la cabeza, al momento siguiente. Los demás no iban a volver. Unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas de su parte se habían encargado de despachar rápida y discretamente a todos, muy lejos.

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero en su lugar sus ojos se agrandaron. Él había dado un paso hacia adelante, para abrazarla.

—Te extrañé —murmuró contra sus sienes, sus brazos rodeando su figura. Ella había retrasado su encuentro clandestino por su deber de limpiar. Y mientras su mente racional podía entender eso, _su_ _cuerpo_ no podía.

—A-Ah —se sonrojó ella, complacida por su ingreso y por su romántica obertura. Era inusual en él ser tan demostrativo. Agachó la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez—. Estoy a punto de terminar.

—Yo no —aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentó, cuando el rostro de ella se levantó con perplejidad.

—Mmpf…

Sonidos suaves y ahogados llenaron el aula mientras él la besaba, presionándola íntimamente contra él. Sus manos comenzaron a avanzar y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la situación subiera de tono y la inmovilizara, sobre el escritorio del maestro.

—N-No —se retorció ella, mientras la mano de él se deslizaba por su muslo—. Alguien podría vernos.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, sus labios rozando la suave columna de su garganta. Aflojó el lazo alrededor de su cuello y le mordisqueó su clavícula expuesta. Ella se agitó en sus brazos, quejándose en todo momento. Pero cuando comenzó a tocarla por debajo de la ropa, perdió la habilidad de hablar coherentemente.

Alientos cálidos se mezclaban, mientras piel entraba en contacto con piel. Las manos de él viajaron hacia el sur, retirando la obstructora tela. Separó sus rodillas y ella gimió cuando lo sintió debajo de su falda. No pasó mucho antes de que ella lo mordiera en el hombro, ahogando los sonidos.

La fricción se volvió insoportable y él rápidamente perdió todos sus sentidos. El aire se calmó entre ambos y ella abrió los ojos.

—Ano… ¿ya se acabó?

Echizen Ryoma le dirigió una mirada irónica a su novia de hacía dos años, que en ese momento escondía su vista detrás de diez dedos.

—Aún no —le contestó, refiriéndose a la escena de romance que se desplegaba en la pantalla. Se encontraban sentados en un oscuro cine, de las salas del centro.

Era gracioso, pensó. La mayoría de las chicas se cubrían los ojos durante escenas de terror. Ryuzaki Sakuno cubría los suyos durante escenas de sexo. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Ese particular rasgo de ella le parecía adorable.

—Sabes —murmuró él, inclinándose para que pudiese escuchar sus palabras—. Sólo estamos viendo esto porque _tú_ escogiste la película.

—Lo sé —contestó ella en voz baja, dejando que Ryoma-kun hiciera que todo se sintiera aún peor. Era la última vez que miraba una película recomendada por Tomo-chan. Porque si bien el desarrollo de la historia entre los dos personajes era bueno, no valía esa insoportable vergüenza.

No era que Sakuno fuese una mojigata. Simplemente no podía soportar ver este tipo de cosas en compañía de otros, incluyendo la de Ryoma-kun. Especialmente la de Ryoma-kun. Porque seguro, habían estado saliendo por dos años y lentamente él se había empezado a llevar su inocencia, pero no habían llegado_ tan_ lejos.

La vida de la secundaria era más exigente ahora que estaban en su último año. Entre todas las competencias de tenis de él y todas las preparaciones de exámenes de ingreso a la universidad por parte de ella, incluso si hubiesen querido llegar más lejos, no habrían tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Era increíble que tuviesen la oportunidad de de ver esta película.

Sakuno se mordió el labio, sintiéndose mal por desperdiciar su precioso tiempo juntos. Sabía que le podría haber dicho que se fueran de allí, pero entonces estaría gastando tiempo _y_ dinero de Ryoma-kun, y ella no era tan egoísta. Para aliviar la culpa, Sakuno se decidió a mirar, sin importar lo incómoda que la película la hiciese sentir. Pues ese malestar era insignificante, en comparación a la alegría que pasar tiempo con Ryoma le producía. Era una chica grande ahora. Podía lidiar con un poco de sexo ficticio. La chica asintió, reafirmando su resolución.

Sakuno separó los dedos de su mano derecha, mirando a la pantalla.

—¡Mi-Miyamoto-sensei!

—Nnngh, Otsu-chan…

Sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que la sangre se acoplaba en su cara. ¡Ese, ese personaje Miyamoto estaba _haciéndole_ cosas a la pobre Otsu-chan! Cosas que la corta falda decididamente _no_ estaba cubriendo. Sakuno podía sentir el calor emanando de sus mejillas. Se retorció, sintiéndose como una completa pervertida.

—Ryoma-kun, esto es escandaloso.

—¿Verdad? —asintió él, arqueando las cejas cuando Miyamoto-sensei hizo _eso._

Un gemido particularmente fuerte resonó en todo el cine acústico. Sakuno apretó los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió sus oídos, las buenas intenciones olvidadas. Esto estaba más allá de su ámbito de tolerancia. Cuando el segundo gemido repercutió en las paredes y se grabó en sus tímpanos, Sakuno sabía que iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

En el asiento de al lado, Ryoma permitió que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba y se convirtieran en un amago de sonrisa. A él no le importaba mucho la película, pero sí que se estaba divirtiendo, sin embargo. No importaba de qué se tratara el filme, porque sabía que lo iba a disfrutar.

Para Ryoma, observar a Sakuno era la atracción principal.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
